Death and Friends
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Robin has to deal with seeing one of his best friends dead. Horrible summary. NO MAIN CHARACTER DEATHS! Only a randomish person dies.


Two girls in their early teen years were laughing and running around the secluded park. One was blonde and her friend was a brunette. The girls climbed on top of the monkey bars and were sitting and laughing.

The blonde tucked her legs under the bar.

"Watch this!"

She let go with her hands and swung by her legs. Her friend laughed as she showed her bubbly and free personality. But the brunette was defiantly not as bubbly as her friend.

"Hey Trish!" The young blonde swung up to see her friend pointing a gun at her, but before she could react, she chest was shot, and her body swung limply as her so called friend walked away.

…

"Alexis."

"Here!"

"Dick."

"Here."

The teacher went down the list of names. Almost everyone was in class, except for one empty desk.

"Trish."

There was silence across the classroom.

"Does anyone know where Trish is?"

The class just shrugged off the fact that the young girl wasn't there. The rest of the school day went on without anyone suspecting anything of Trish's absence.

Dick texted Trish while he was riding home with Alfred.

The afternoon became the evening, and the Batman and Robin were ready for a night of crime fighting.

They stumbled across the park to find the small girl hanging. Robin's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Trish." He mumbled. The Bat turned towards his protégé

"You know who she is?" The Batman asked.

Robin nodded slowly. He looked at his friend. Her usual lightly tanned skin was now pale with oddly colored spots where the blood had been pooling in her body. Her blonde hair was covered in blood, and her smile was no longer spread across her face.

Batman's voice broke Robin out of his trance. "Two shots in her chest. Robin, look for the casings so we can figure out what king of gun she was shot with."

Robin looked for the cases slowly. He was busy thinking about his friend.

"_Come on guys! They're gonna sell out if we don't hurry!" Trish looked back at two of her friends as she ran, her smile stretching across her face with her long hair whipping around as she turned. Dick was running at the same pace as her as they reached their prize. Tickets to see Three Days Grace And Breaking Benjamin. They grabbed the last tickets and ran in victory. Their two other friends had finally caught up._

"_Did you get them?"_

"_Yep!" She jumped in victory and hugged Dick. He laughed as she started spinning in joy. _

"Robin." He jumped back as he realized the Dark Knight was shaking his shoulder.

"What?" Robin asked in a confused tone.

"We need to report the murder to Commisioner Gordon. They jumped into the Batmobile, and when Batman went to talk with Gordon, Robin stayed back.

He couldn't believe she was dead. His chest was tight and he felt sick to his stomach. No one hated Trish. She was one of the sweetest girls at school. She always smiled, always said hello and have a good day. There wasn't a single person that didn't like her, but now she was dead.

He didn't notice when the Bat returned and drove off to the cave. He unconsciously got out of the car once they were inside, and sat on the table that was next to the computer. Batman downloaded the evidence into the computer, and Robin just stared off into space.

"You knew her well, didn't you?" The Bat asked.

Robin slowly looked over towards the Bat's feet. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"We were good friends." Robin held his head down as he felt his eyes start to well up with tears.

Batman sat next to the boy wonder. "I've been in your position too."

Robin looked up slowly.

"My first year as the Bat, about seven months of crime fighting and investigating, I found my old collegue and friend dead with a bullet in his head. It took all my willpower not to take it personally."

"How do you deal with it?"

The Bat sighed as he looked at the boy. "We find who killed our friend. Help give them justice."

Robin gave Batman a small smirk. "Thanks."

…

Dick watched as they lowered Trish's casket into the ground. Most people had left straight after the funeral service, but Dick stayed. Her mother came up to Dick.

"Thank you Dick."

"For what?"

"For being my daughter's best friend. She was in a dark place for a very long time. No one knew what she was depressed, and those who did know didn't know how to help her. But then you came into her life and helped her." She hugged Dick and walked off to the car with the rest of her family.

Dick walked over towards Bruce's car. Even though they had been out all night and found the killer, Dick was able to think long and hard about how he had helped Trish, and how she had helped him.

…

This all started when me and my friend were at the park today, and I was swinging up side down on the monkey bars, and my friend shot one of those nerf guns without any ammo. (Don't ask why we brought one of those to the park.) and thus, this random story is here! Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!


End file.
